


Attack on the Armin

by SorrySoSloppy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorrySoSloppy/pseuds/SorrySoSloppy
Summary: When Annie saves the local Armin from a gang of bullies, he quickly becomes her new best friend. Now Armin is positively smitten with Annie, and just won't leave her alone.





	Attack on the Armin

Armin is in the middle of making an all alloy figure in an upcoming competition. He laments the fact that it cannot fly when suddenly two bullies grab him and force him into handing over the shop project they made him make for them.  
As the science teacher goes over Annie's knee, she explains that she has an injury and being a titan the nurse sent her there. He suggest that Armin can help, then walks away. As Annie asks to speak to Armin from one of the bullies, they don't listen to her. She grabs the project they were throwing around, then grabs onto Armin just before beating up the bullies for trying to attack her. She asks Armin for help, then awkwardly leaves as he refuses to let go of her hand.

As she flies away Armin quickly catches up and asks to walk her to class. While walking through the hallway, she notices many of the students beginning to tease her and quickly she runs away from Armin until she arrives in her class, noticing him in the seat ahead of her. He mentions how he never got to thank her, then she shyly hides behind her book until the class bell rings and he is forced to leave.

At the end of the day, Annie cautiously sneaks out but bumps into Armin at her locker. He asks if she wants to hang out when suddenly her alarm goes off. Sasha notices Armin there and "approves" of him. She states its not important though and that its just the Titans gang up to no good.

Meanwhile in town, the Titans guys are tossing Candy Heart Bombs, decorating the area where they land. Seeing Annie arrive, they begin to throw the bombs toward her. She flies over and grabs onto them but suddenly Armin appears once again. This time he came by to show her something he has made in order to help her, then he proceeds to ask her out. Accidentally he then captures the both of them in the net deployment system and the Titans run to ruin a suit store....

Annie is about to attack when Armin then offers her a Paralyzing Beam, Jet powered roller-skates, sound cannon, and an anti-stumble machine. This accidentally paralyzes Annie, launching her into the air!

As this goes on, the Titans grab Armin and tie him onto a "love wheel". Threatening to throw him through a machine, into a vat of boiling hot chocolate, or suffer a very nast papercut.....

Annie shows up just as the leader calls Armin her boyfriend. Causing her to release a very loud shriek and get stuck onto a magnetic device while insulting Armin and insisting he's nothing to her. This upsets Armin and the Titans release him, instead allowing him to join them once he graduates and Armin leaves.

Before they can harm Annie, Armin's titan he made saves Annie by defeating the bad guys. He then releases Annie and leaves. Back at his home that evening, Annie shows up with the titan and explains she had her mom put an anti-gravity thing in it and goes on to say that they can be friends. Armin happily agrees to this...


End file.
